


We met in the past, fall in love in the future

by chaperone_wwh



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaperone_wwh/pseuds/chaperone_wwh
Summary: 尼爾出任務前和他男朋友來了一場辦公室性愛 (不
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 41





	We met in the past, fall in love in the future

**Author's Note:**

> 不記得電影裡有沒有提到尼爾是念博士還是只有碩士，所以就寫了他是博班念一半被拐走。另外普通物理碩士是肯定拿不動半自動步槍的，所以就假設他被男主角丟進特戰部隊魔鬼訓練。  
> 然後肉還沒寫出來，寫完會補<<

尼爾對他總是神秘又沉默的上司感到好奇。男人將他從劍橋的物理博士班裡撈出來，把他丟進特戰部隊那慘絕人寰的訓練之後又對他不聞不問。然後他正式加入了天能這個組織，一腳踏入時間旅行這個物理上來說的悖論。

男人在他第一次單獨任務之前送給他一個吊飾，紅色的繩子上串著一枚金屬環。他笑嘻嘻地把它掛在背包上，心臟莫名地跳得飛快以至於他錯過了男人眼裡一閃而逝的懷念與哀傷。

慢慢地他和男人搭檔出任務的次數越來越多，他逐漸發現了對方不同於天能領導人的一面，更加私人的一面。像是出任務的時候不喝酒，眾多軟性飲料中偏愛健怡可樂，像是其實很幽默並且愛開玩笑，像是十分擅長接吻。

「我希望天能沒有不允許辦公室戀情的規定？」

這是他們第一次接吻後尼爾第一句冒出來的句子。男人失笑，揉了揉他的頭髮。「我們在時間裡順向逆行，在槍林彈雨中生存，而你唯一計較的是辦公室戀情是不是被准許。」

*

他總歸要面對這一天，他親手將任務簡報交到年輕人手裡。他想起尼爾，那個他當時還不認識的尼爾，在分別前夕告訴他這一切不是宿命而是現實，12市的陽光與風沙模糊了他的視野，但他永遠記得對方回頭看他，記得他笑得很燦爛卻告訴他這是他們之間美麗友情的結束。他當時不懂，但如今對方的所作所為都一目瞭然。那都是自己一手推動的。

*

尼爾看不懂男人臉上的表情。這明明只是另一次任務，一個讓他興奮不已的任務，對方眼裡卻充滿複雜的情緒。「我就知道你早就認識我。」他雀躍地揮舞著手裡的資料夾，裡面夾著的任務描述的文件以及一張男人年輕時的照片。「CIA，哇喔。」他越過桌子去吻男人，薄薄的資料夾被壓在掌下。「我猜你年輕的時候應該還沒有現在這麼嚴肅，到時候換我當那個什麼都知道的人啦。」他咧嘴笑著，鼻尖蹭著對方的。「我已經迫不及待地想知道年輕的你是什麼樣子了。」「我想應該不會讓你失望。」「我們還有多久時間？」尼爾可以從對方眼睛裡看到自己躍躍欲試的表情。男人看了看錶，又看了看門，慢吞吞地說道。「四十二分鐘，四十一分半如果你算上我們現在的對話以及你過去鎖門的時間。」

*

艾佛斯猶豫了十秒還是決定抬起手敲門，但在指節接觸到門板的前一刻門被從裡面打開。「嘿艾佛斯，還是這麼準時。」艾佛斯決定無視尼爾腋下夾著資料夾一邊調整皮帶一邊把襯衫下擺塞進褲腰的動作，朝他點頭致意。「Boss，我們準備出發。」辦公桌後的男人點點頭，朝金髮的年輕人說了一句路上小心。

辦公室的門再次被闔上，男人向後靠進椅背閉上眼。他想到他在孟買的飯店大廳第一次見到尼爾的模樣，他頂著一頭亂髮，潮濕溫和的藍色眼睛以及紅潤的唇。這就是了，他睜開眼睛，掃到桌上一抹沒擦乾淨的濕痕。尼爾想必在踏進逆轉門前忘了對著鏡子整理一下儀容就頂著張性愛後慵懶滿足的神色出現在過去的他面前。

尼爾將在過去與他相遇，而他將在未來愛上尼爾。


End file.
